Thoughts
by ZialiciousBabeeey.x
Summary: The teams thoughts alliteration! :D something very random but i hope u like!
1. Theresa Thoughts

**Darkness**

I don't mind the darkness; to be honest I love the darkness. Funny enough it makes me feel safe and loved but I know that isn't true but there is nothing wrong with dreaming is there? Probably is with me, being a physic and that but it has its good advantages every now and then. I lost my mum a long time ago. I was there holding her hand when she passed away. I remember the exact moment, she was looking into my eyes telling me how much she loves me and she will always be in my heart and that I shouldn't cry but it never stopped me from bawling my eyes out. The bright lights were everywhere I turn, it was white everywhere that's why I like the darkness, I can never lose anyone in the darkness. I just noticed how ironic that was; I could always lose someone in the darkness they could get lost. This is a no win situation. When I really think about it, I think my mum was the only one that loves me with all her heart. My dad gets so wound up in his work it is like I am constantly talking to his answering machine. However I get this feeling that Jay might love me in some kind of way if he doesn't at least I know Atlanta loves me as a friend...if that makes sense! Probably doesn't! I am just a lonely physic who is just in love with the darkness...who would love me but my mum!

Little did Theresa know that Jay was next door dreaming about a red hair physic...the love of his life!


	2. Herry Thoughts

**Breakfast**

I watch out of the corner of my eye my friends looking at me as I eat. Some smiled and others were disgusted. I smiled back at them as if I haven't noticed that the way I eat is a bit...messy but I am use to it. Many people wonder why I eat so much and they simply get an answer that it is because I am really strong I need some food to give me twice as much energy. However not many people know it that I worry eat; when I am worried I eat, not scared not sad but worry. When I wake up in the morning, the first thought comes to my head is are we going to face cronus again and would one of us make it through it today? That question always causes me to worry which makes me want to have breakfast...a lot of breakfast! That's the same with lunch and dinner!

I guess only one person understood me...my granny. I love her so much! She sees right through my muscle and sees the fragile boy within me that's worries a lot! I guess that's why she got me the car, when I am in it I can drive as fast as I can away from my worries not having to think about anything else but the road! I carry on eating my 11th pancake as I know very soon Cronus would be up to no good!


	3. Atlanta Thoughts

**Atlanta's Thoughts**

Faster....faster...FASTER! God...I need to get away! When I run I feel like I am entering my own world, a world that I control. No gods, no Cronus and definitely no Archie! It is not like I hate him in fact I think I might love him but I don't want to love him. If I love him...i won't be able to get away from that mess I call life. You see... I run because I won't need to worry about the people I love and care. With my brothers they think I went to boarding school so they won't know that there is a 75% chance of me dying every day and I don't think anyone know I got brother....accept the gods, but what don't they know? Sometimes I feel like I am being selfish when I am just saving the people around me...by running...away? I god I do sound like I being selfish! See look what all this thinking is making me do! I nearly ran into a ice-cream van...and how would I explain that to my team mates? I just think it is better for me to keep on running...if I keep on running, no one will be able to catch up with me to pull me in the real world accept...Archie. He is the only one who can pull me back into reality and I won't fight back...if I really want to I will run into his arms but we both know we are both to stubborn to admit our feelings...soo for now...I guess I keep on running. Faster....faster....STOP!

Atlanta crashed into a familiar person but was unable to see his face. She fell slowly to the ground but we all know who that person was to catch her before she fell...to pull her back into reality!


End file.
